


like really weird water

by summerdayghost



Series: cassiestephkara week 2k17 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day five: hugs (fluff)





	like really weird water

**Author's Note:**

> So I was very liberal with the definition of hug.

Kara snuggled in closer to her girlfriends, "Whatever that is outside, that's not snow."

Steph and Cassie said in unison, "Yes it is."

Kara shook her head, "No, snow isn't something that can trap you."

"Then what is snow?" Cassie asked.

Kara pulled the blankets higher as she considered the question, "It's… like really weird water."

Cassie frowned, "You're not wrong."

"But I have a feeling that snow is different on Krypton and you're basing your experiences on that," Steph said, "So I'm guessing you've never been snowed in before."

"Nope," Kara tightened her arm around Cassie.

Cassie winced, "Hey, easy! I know I'm more durable than most humans, but I'm not at your level."

Kara nuzzled her head into Steph's shoulder, "Sorry."

Cassie turned her face towards Steph, "I've never been snowed in before either."

Steph looked at her wide eyed, "Really?"

Cassie nodded, "There wasn't much snow the places mom would take me. When were you snowed in?"

Steph closed her eyes, "When I was little."

"We really didn't bring enough blankets," Kara shivered.

Steph nudged her, "Can't you use your heat something to warm us up?"

Kara shook her head, "I don't wanna start a fire by accident."

"The real question is," Cassie laughed, "can this couch really support our weight for much longer."

Steph yawned, "It better."

"I love you guys," Kara said kissing them both in the cheek.

Cassie smiled, "I second that motion."

Steph winked, "Right back at 'cha."

**Author's Note:**

> I have also never been snowed in. It's a side effect of living in California.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
